Demon Slayer
by Shadow of a Rose
Summary: Here's a prophecy to a series that I'm going to write. Please tell me what you think of it.
1. Default Chapter Title

  
  
Once the Masters of the Dark are vanquished the land shall seem to be at peace. Soon a new evil shall rise and Hope shall be lost. Friendship shall be shattered and Courage will vanish. Courage shall return as well as the Slayer. With him, an old enemy shall serve and protect him. Once they have returned Friendships will be deceived but Hope will returned. The Darkness shall try to take over the Digital World by plunging it into darkness but will be stopped by the Saint. The Saint can only hold him off but it is the Slayer's sacrifice that will save this world.  
  
  
Jijimon  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Should I turn this into a series? Please tell me and review!  
12/29/00  
  
  
  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Well here it is! The beginning of my series, if you read "Prophecy" then you can figure out what's going to happen later on in this series. This story picks up after Piedmon dies, the digidestend haven't faced Apocalymon and will not in this series. This is just the beginning of my series so don't flame me but please review! Also most of this part is from Kari's point of view and this is just a teaser so if you want the next part I need to get at least 5 good reviews. [ ] mean character thoughts. Now on with the story!  
************************************************  
  
Kari's POV  
Darkness... darkness was all I could see. Soon everything came into clear view. I was standing in a cave of some sort. There was some strange stuff on the walls but I couldn't figure out what it was. I saw something glinting so I walked over to it. It was something caught in a rock. I reached out to touch it but then something grabbed me! I turned around and screamed! A horrible digimon that looked Ogermon, only he had black fur, red hair and eyes, and a dragon like tail, held me tightly, so tightly I could feel my skin bruise. It smiled or what I thought was a smile, wickedly at me. "Ohh, did I hurt you little one?" he asked in fake concern, "I'm sorry. Soon you won't feel pain any longer." I didn't like the way he said that. "You'll soon be just like your friends here!" he cried as he quickly span around and showed me a sight that made me scream again!  
  
There on the cave floor were four bodies, four bloody, mangled bodies. I recognized them instantly, TK, Patamon, Agumon, and Gatomon. Agumon's belly had been gutted out like a fish as well as his throat, his vocal cords lay spread out along the floor. Gatomon's fur was so stained with blood that she looked as if she had been bathed in it, multiple slash marks and deep wounds covered her body. Literally she looked like something the cat had dragged in and had mauled it. Poor Patamon's ears had been ripped off while blood still pooled from his slashed under belly. I could see the small ribcage sticking out as well as his heart. To make matters worse TK had been in no better shape. His hat had been shredded as well as his innocent face, it was slashed, black and blue. His body covered in bruises and what looked like a dagger had been plunged into his heart. It broke my heart to see such a sight, as the tears ran down my face I could hear the evil digimon laughing.  
  
"STOP IT!! STOP IT!!!!" I yelled but he only laughed harder.   
  
"What's the matter little one? You don't like what I done to your friends?" he asked so sweetly it made me sick.  
  
"NO I DON'T!!!!"  
  
"Well then I guess you wouldn't mind joining them!!!" He yelled as he pulled out a deadly looking dagger. I could see the fresh blood on the jagged edges. "Goodbye little one." he said as he raised the dagger and prepared to stab it into my throat. I closed my eyes waiting for the deadly blow... but it never came but a howl of pain did. I opened my eyes just before I was dropped back to the ground. The evil digimon was howling in pain while clutching his hand. I happened to look down and on the floor lay a neatly sliced hand.... the digimon's hand still holding the dagger.  
  
"So.. do you like my "Handy" work?" a voice called out of the shadows.  
  
"Who's there?!" the digimon yelled frantically trying to find the source of the voice.  
  
"Only the one who's going to send you back into the darkness you came from." said the voice as a figure stepped out of the shadows. I couldn't see his face because of the hood of his cloak hid his face but I could see the sharp weapon he had easily. It was a sharp looking katana, now with fresh black blood on it.  
  
"No! Not you again!" the digimon shouted in outrage while clutching his handless wrist. He backed up a few feet, never taking his eyes off the figure. The figure said nothing and walked over to me.  
  
"Don't worry. I'll take care of it from here." he said softly then approached the digimon. The digimon quickly grabbed his dagger from the floor and got into battle stance.   
  
"Well if that's how you wanna fight, then I'll fight you with one hand." said the figure as he held out only the hand with the katana in it. The digimon only sneered then charged the figure, they both locked weapons but when they broke apart the digimon tried to slash the figure but he dodged. The digimon tried again but the figure sidestepped him and plunged his katana into the digimon's shoulder. The digimon howled in pain again while the figure pulled his blade out. Angrily the digimon turned around backslapped the figure to the ground. Once the figure hit the ground the digimon raised his dagger and plunged. The figure watched the whole time and when the digimon was close enough he quickly stabbed his katana through the digimon's mouth and head. It let out a muffled groan before it turned into digital pixels and disappeared.  
  
As soon as it was gone I rushed to the figure's side. He didn't look hurt but he was covered in the digimon's blood. "Are you all right?" I asked. He only knodded and stood up, he was a head or two taller than me but I still couldn't see his face. "Thank you for saving me."  
  
"You don't have to thank me." he said but his voice was strangely familiar.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I will always protect you wither your awake or in your dreams." he said. Then he just faded out and the ground started shaking.  
*************************************************  
  
"Kari! Wake up Kari!" yelled Gatomon as she shook the twisting girl. Finally Kari sat up then softly fell back onto her pillow. She was panting and in a cold sweat.  
  
"You had that dream again didn't you?" asked Gatomon as she sat on Kari's stomach. Kari only knodded before sitting back up. "What happened this time?"  
  
"This time that ugly digimon grabbed me again but instead of threatening me he show me a horrible site!" cried Kari as she buried her face into her hands.  
  
"What was it?" asked Gatomon both curious and worried. For the last two nights, including this time, Kari had been having strange and graphic dreams about being attacked by an unknown digimon. Finally Kari looked up at her digimon.  
  
"This time, he showed me four mangled bodies."  
  
"Who's?" asked Gatomon now very disturbed. Kari couldn't evan look Gatomon in the eye as she told her.  
  
"You, Patamon, Agumon, and....TK..." said Kari softly as tears welled up in her eyes. Gatomon quickly hugged her and she hugged back trying to hold back the sobs. "It was horrible! He murdered them and laughed!" Gatomon could tell that Kari was getting very upset and tried to calm her down.  
  
"It's all right Kari. I'm here and you don't have to say anything else if it upsets you." she offered. Kari just smiled.  
  
"Thank you Gatomon but I want to finish."  
  
" All right, then what happened?"  
  
"I yelled at him to stop laughing and finally he did. Then he pulled out a jagged dagger and was about to slit my throat, I closed my eyes waiting for the dagger to come but it never came. I opened my eyes when I heard screaming. I saw the digimon holding his wrist and looked down, there standing in front of him was his hand. It had been neatly sliced off, while he was still holding his wrist a figure in a cloak appeared out of nowhere and saved me."  
  
"What did he look like?"  
  
"I couldn't see his face because of the hood but he was a head or two taller than me. He also carried one of the sharpest katanas I've ever seen in my life."  
  
"Did he say anything to you?"  
  
"Yes, when I thanked him he told me there was no need. He said that he would always protect me, wither I'm asleep or awake."  
  
"Wow. That was some nightmare...so who's this dream guy of yours? Is he human or digimon?" asked Gatomon with a sly grin. Kari blushed and tried to hit Gatomon with her pillow but she jumped out of the way. "Well?"  
  
"I told you I don't know and stop looking at me like that!" said Kari as the blush remained while Gatomon gave her a "Sure you don't" kind of look. Finally she hopped off of Kari's bed and headed for the door. "Come on slowpoke or we'll be late for breakfast!" she called as she left through the door. Kari sighed, got up and got ready for the day.   
  
After breakfast Kari and Gatomon decided to take a walk in the woods and gather some fresh flowers. While walking Kari began to notice that the Digital World now looked as if the Dark Masters had never touched it. It was so peaceful now and it only had been two years since the battle. Things were peaceful but that didn't mean that all was right. Their tiny band of sixteen was now only a mere twelve. Tai had mysteriously disappeared two years ago, the rest of the DDs tried looking for them but they found not a trace of the three. TK, and Patamon were gone as well possibly dead evan though Kari could never except that as fact. Soon Kari and Gatomon decided to take a rest under a tall tree, while resting Kari thought back to the day before Tai,TK, and Patamon left. It would be a day she would always remember because it was the same day that Agumon was killed.  
  
Flash back   
  
The Digidestend were just setting up for the night when they heard a rustling from the bushes. The digimon got into battle stance when suddenly Tai ran out of the bushes and tripped. "Tai what's wrong?!" cried Sora as she ran over to Tai. Once she got close enough Sora gasped at Tai's appearance, his close were ripped nearly to shreds, his goggles had been smashed, he was covered in scratches and his right hand was bleeding. "Tai what happened!?" cried Sora as she helped him up into a sitting position. "They killed him!" he suddenly cried out while breathing hard, both for exhaustion and to keep from crying.  
  
"Who? Who was killed Tai?" asked Sora worriedly yet firm. Tai looked up at her before he finally broke down into tears, Sora held him close while he returned the embrace. The others, evan Kari was surprised to see Tai of all people crying so openly. Sora held him until his sobs slowed, finally he pulled away from Sora, stood and rubbed the tears from his eyes. He didn't lift his eyes from the ground as he began to speak. "It...it was..." he could hardly get the words out, "it was Agumon." the others let out low gasps but Tai continued. "While we were exploring that cave we were ambushed. We tried to fight them off but they were too strong, Agumon digivolved to Metal Graymon but they surprised him from behind!" was all Tai could say before collapsing from grief, Sora and Kari were quickly at his side. "It was horrible! They were murdering him right before my eyes and I couldn't do anything about it!"he cried as he punched his fist into the ground frustrated.  
  
"Who did this Tai and how did you get away?" asked Izzy. Tai looked up at him with a hollowed look in his eyes. "That's just the thing Izzy....I don't remember." he said sadly. "What do you mean?" cried Izzy as he stared quizingly at Tai. "What I ment was I didn't know the digimon that attacked us and as for on how I got away...my mind's a complete blank." said Tai before he fell to the ground.  
  
"TAI!! What happened?!" cried Kari she stared at her unconscious brother's side. Joe asked her to stand back while he examined Tai. "It's OK. He just fainted, probably from all the stress." said Joe before noticing some red substance on the ground where Tai's right hand was. Carefully he turned it up and saw the long diagonal slash across the palm. He reached into his medic bag and pulled out some disinfected, pieces of cotton and clean bandages. He cleaned and bandaged the wound then turned to the other's curious and worried faces. "We need to finish setting up camp. Looks like we're staying here for the night." he said looking back at Tai sadly, "So who's gonna help move him?" his answer came when Sora, Matt, and Izzy each grabbed an appendage, lifted and carried their unconscious leader over to a nearby tree. The set him in a comfortable position under it then all eyes looked to Joe.  
  
"He'll be fine if he just rests for a few hours, at least physically." he said with a frown, "So who's going to look for food and look after Tai?"  
  
"I'll stay with him." said Sora softly. No one argued as they prepared for the night. Sora watched over him for hours and was about to fall asleep when she heard a soft moan. She was now fully awake then looked down to see Tai slowly open his eyes. He blinked a few times before letting out another moan before sitting up. "Ahh man...what hit me? A Monochromon?" he groaned out while trying to get his thoughts together. "Are you OK Tai?" asked Sora. He looked at her and nodded. "I'm OK Sora. I just need some sleep." He said as he laid back down on the ground. Sora said nothing but laid down beside him and fell fast asleep. Once she was asleep Tai turned over on his back and stared at the sky. [Why can't I remember what happened? Is Agumon really dead or not? Why can't I remember? Why?] he thought to himself before drifting off to a restless sleep.  
  
End of Flashback  
  
Things didn't improve for the next day was when Tai, Patamon and TK had gone into the forest to gather berries. An hour later we went to go look for them but instead we found Matt all beaten up and unconscious. When he came to all he could say was that a digimon killed TK and Tai was gone, possibly dead as well. We searched days for him but we found nothing except for his broken goggles. Kari let out a sigh, her trip down memory lane wasn't pleasant. She looked over to see a sleeping Gatomon. "Well at least someone here is having peaceful dreams." said Kari almost jealous. Her dreams hadn't been pleasant at all except for her current one. "I wonder what it means?" she said softly before a leaf fell on her nose. She quickly swatted it away then another followed it.   
  
"So... are we enjoying our little rest?" a familiar voice asked in a fake sweet tone. Kari's breath was caught in her throat. [No! It can't be! Not him!] Kari slowly looked up and saw a digimon that looked like Ogermon except he was covered in black fur and had red hair and eyes. The same digimon from her nightmare! "No way! Your supposed to be only a dream!" cried Kari as she quickly stood and backed away from the digimon. He only smiled her and withdrew his dagger. "Yes way my dear! Like people say, dreams can come true....evan Nightmares!" he cried before laughing at the site of terror on Kari's face.  
  
"GATOMON! WAKE UP I NEED YOU NOW!!" Kari shouted. Gatomon quickly woke up and saw the fearful expression on Kari's face the looked up at the tree. "Awww, what yha gonna do little one? Sick your little kitty cat after me? Oh I'm sooo sacred!" the dgimon mocked while Gatomon hissed and arched her back. "Hey pal, what are you doing here and just who the heck are you?" asked Gatomon although it sounded more like a demand. "I am Aegumon and I am here to destroy the little whelp behind you."   
  
"Well Aegumon, I got news for you! That whelp there is my friend and the only one here who's going to be destroyed is you!" said Gatomon as Kari's crest started to glow.  
  
Gatomon.. digivolved to...Angewomon!  
  
"Get him Angewoman!" shouted Kari. "My pleasure! Celestial Arrow!" shouted Angewoman as she fired her arrow at Aegumon. Before the arrow could hit him he jumped out the tree, landed on the ground and started running through the forest. "Hey! Get back here and fight like a "Mon"!" shouted Angewomon as she flew after Aegumon.   
  
"Why did he run?" Kari asked aloud, "Oh well, at least he's gone now." she said as she let out a sigh of relief. "I wouldn't be so sure about that!" Kari gasped and turned only to see Aegumon standing behind her. "Did you really think I would fight that pitiful angel and give your friends time to find you? I think not!" he bellowed as he pulled out his dagger. "No way! I saw you run away! What gives?!" Kari demanded. "What gives is I'm sick of all this talking and it's time for you to DIE!!" he yelled as he charged at her. Kari ran as fast as she could, going deeper and deeper into the forest. Soon she couldn't recognize where she was but continued to run blindly through the forest with Aegumon hot on her trail. She kept on running until she tripped over an unrooted tree root and fell flat on her face.  
  
She tried to get back up but tripped again. "Hhahaha, why do you try to escape? You know that I won't stop until I catch you." Kari looked up and saw Aegumon smiling down at her while holding his dagger. "And so the chase ends. Good bye little one!" he yelled and brought down the dagger. [I'm gonna die.] was all Kari could think as she closed her eyes and awaited death.  
  
Klank!  
  
"Jeeze pal! How many times do I have to kill you to stop you?!" and annoyed voice cried. Kari's eyes shot opened and blinked in disbelief! [It can't be! It's him!] There standing in front of Kari was the cloaked figure again with his katana blocking Aegumon's dagger. "Get away and hide. I'll take care of him." the figure whispered and Kari obeyed. "Well to answer your question, the only way you'll stop me is to kill me permanently!" he cried as he with drew a second dagger and swiped at the figure's right arm. The figure let out a yelp of pain and withdrew his weapon. Aegumon saw an opening and swiped at the figure's head, the figure bearly ducked in time. With his good arm he punched Aegumon in the face.   
  
"Ahhhh! You'll pay for that!" Aegumon shouted he drew both daggers and charged at the figure. The figure only stood still waiting for the attack. [Why is he just standing there?! If he doesn't move he'll be run through!] "Get out of the way!!!" Kari shouted from her hiding place but the figure stood perfectly still.   
  
"Hmm, I see that you are not afraid of me. You are either very brave or very foolish." he said as he jumped into the air, "Now die! Double Slash!" he cried as he fired his attack, two purple crescent shaped beams of energy hurtled down heading straight for the figure. A split second before they could touch him he back flipped out of the way then leapt up into a tree. He climbed to the top of it and leaped at Aegumon and tackled him in midair! Aegumon tried to pull the figure off as they plummeted and finally he got a hold and toss him downward!   
  
"See yha next Fall!" called Aegumon as the figure fell faster and faster towards the forest floor. Kari watched the figure about to be splattered but he pulled out his katana and jabbed aiming for a tree.The katana found it's mark and stopped him from falling. He quickly swung himself up into the branches then pulled his sword free. Aegumon landed on his feet and glared up at the figure.  
  
"Don't think your safe yet!" he yelled as he ran towards the tree. "Double Slash!" he yelled as he fired his attack at the figure, he ducked out of the way as the attack sliced through the top of the thick branches. Sunlight streamed through the new whole and shown down on Aegumon. as soon as the light touched him he screamed!  
  
"Aaaaahhhhhhh!!!!" he cried as he jumped into the shaded area of the forest. "How can this be?! How can the sun hurt me?! I'm wearing.....it's GONE!" he yelled as he frantically felt around his neck and found nothing.  
  
"Looking for this?" the figure calmly asked as he held up what looked like a necklace with a blue gem. "No! Give it back!" Aegumon shouted angrily. "Fraid not. This time you won't get away!" cried the figure as he lept up and sliced a giant hole in the thick forest, right above Aegumon. The sunlight streamed through while Aegumon was paralyzed with pain. "Aaaahhhhaah!!! You may have defeated me but you will never defeat the Master!" he yelled before he started smoking and turned into digital pixels. Kari was still overwhelmed by the display that she had seen. She walked out of her hiding place to check on her cloaked hero, he was now holding a hand over his right bleeding arm.  
  
"Your hurt."   
  
"It's nothing." he simply said as he tried to hide his injury. Kari reached up to her neck and untied her yellow bandanna. "Here, this should help stop the bleeding." she said as she gently took his arm and wrapped it up. While wrapping she tried to see his face from under the hood but he had turned his head to the side. "There, that should help." "Thank you. You really should be getting back to your friends. Their probably very worried about you by now."  
  
"Your right." said Kari as she gazed up at him, "You seem so familiar to me, have we met before?"  
  
"No, except for when Aegumon attacked you."  
  
" Could you take off your hood? I'd like to see your face."  
  
"I...I can't. Not yet." he said almost sadly.  
  
"Oh, I understand." [He probably has a good reason. He'll show me when he's ready to.] "Come on, I'll take you back to your friend." he said as he lead Kari back to the part of the forest that was familiar to her. While walking an uncomfortable silence fell between the two until Kari decided to break it.  
  
"Why did Aegumon die like that? And why was he so upset about that necklace?"  
  
"It was the sunlight, his kind can't live in the sunlight or it'll kill them. The necklace had a gem that can protect them from the sun's light so that they won't die."  
  
"Why did he want to kill me? And how was there two of him?"  
  
"I'm not sure why he wanted to kill you but the reason why he there were two of him is he made a copy of himself. the copy was a distraction to get you alone so that he could kill you. Your friend's coming, I have to go now." he said as he turned to leave.  
  
"Wait! Will I see you again?"  
  
"You will, also never go into the forest alone and try not to get separated again." he said as he disappeared into the forest.   
  
"Kari!! Where are you?!" Angewomon called  
  
"Right here Angewomon!" Kari shouted as she ran to where she could be seen better. Angewomon flew down and picked Kari up then flew back into the sky. "Kari are you all right? I was so worried!" said Angewomon half worried half apologetic.   
  
"I'm fine now. My "Cloaked Hero" saved me again."  
  
" Cloaked Hero? You don't mean the same one from your dreams do you?" Kari only nodded. "That's impossible!"  
  
"Nope, he's real. We better ask Izzy about him, maybe he's a digimon who's shy." Angewomon smiled and flew back to the house. While they flew Kari's mind started to wander. [I hope I see him again soon. I know he's hiding something and soon I'm gonna find out what.]  
*************************************************  
  
Meanwhile Somewhere far away  
  
"Master, I fear that I have bad news sir."  
  
"Oh and what would that be, slave?"  
  
"Aegumon has been...destroyed and...the bearer of the Crest of Light still lives."  
  
"Hmm, that Aegumon was getting to careless. It was his own carelessness that got him killed. You may go now, I need to think of another way to dispose of the bearer of Light."  
  
"Yes, Master Demon."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED..................................  
  
  
Well, how was that for a first part? Also Thank you Nighthawk for the digimon names, I really needed them. Do you think I should continue? Also I don't hate Agumon, to all the other Agumon lover's out there. Please review, nicely please.  
1/13/00  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
